


One Night Stand

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [10]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Language, Smut, Some Degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Phil has a one night stand





	

They stumble through the doorway of the apartment. The door slams shut behind them. Phil pushes her up against the wall and attacks her lips with his. Her hands roam up and down his back. He moves his lips down her neck, sucking a bruise into the crook.

She grinds her hips against his. He moans at the contact and grinds back. He slips his arms around her waist and pulls her close.

“Jump,” he whispers into her neck. She jumps and wraps her legs around his waist. He shifts his arms slightly so that she rests on the top of his arms. He holds her close and turns them away from the wall.

Phil works his way up the stairs. Trying to move carefully so that he doesn’t drop her. He is also trying to move quickly because he doesn’t want to wait any longer.

He doesn’t usually go out to a club. Dan and him usually  don’t go out, but tonight was different. They were celebrating something or other. Their book, their tour, maybe life in general. Phil really can’t remember right now, nor does he care. All his focus is on the women in his arms.

Phil lowers her onto his bed. She sits up and pulls her shirt off over her head. Phil pulls his own shirt off and takes a chance to get a good look at his companion. They ran into each other at the bar in the club. Phil was making his way to the bar and stumbled over his own two feet. He ended up bumping right into her. She was annoyed until Phil was able to apologized to her.

He bought her a drink and they talked the best they could. They had a few more drinks, danced a bit, and flirted quite a lot. They soon found themselves making out in a corner of the club before they made their way back to his flat.

Phil dropped down onto the bed and positioned himself between her legs. He helped her quickly dispose of her tank top and her bra. He kissed, sucked, and bit all over the her torso. He took her right nipple into his mouth. He sucked and nibbled on it. His right hand went up to her left nipple and rolled it between his fingers. She turned into a moaning mess under his fingers.

“You’re so pretty,” Phil murmurs into her chest.

He kissed her way down her stomach. Phil quickly unbuttoned her pants. He snaked his fingers between her body and her underwear. He shuffled backwards off the bed, taking her pants with him. She laid naked in front of him.

Phil flung her pants into a unknown part of the room. He looks her straight in the eye. Lust is the only emotion either of them had the capability of displaying. He maintained eye contact as he slowly dropped his pants and underwear. He watched as her eyes grew wide and she licked her lips at the sight of his cock. Phil stroked himself a few times.

“Come here baby,” Phil coos. “I want you to suck me.” She bit her lip. She crawled off the bed and sunk to her knees. She took the base in her hand and licked the tip. Phil lets a moan slip through his lips. She slowly works him in her mouth. Phil watched as he slipped farther towards her throat. He grips his fingers in her hair and holds her head still. He softly begins to thrust into her mouth.

“You’re such a good little cockslut aren’t you? Yes you are. Look at you. Taking my cock down your throat. Such a good little girl.” She moans around his cock.

Phil pulls her off and up so that he could kiss her. He pushes her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. He slipped his hand between their bodies and slide two fingers inside.

“Already wet are we? Such a desperate whore aren’t you?” He smirks at her. She thrusts her hips back on his fingers; eager for the pleasure he was giving her. Phil pulls away and reaches over to the side table. He opens the drawer and pulls out a condom. She slides her arms loosely around his neck and he kisses her deeply. Phil opens the condom with his teeth and covers his cock with it.

He slowly slides inside her. They both let out moans at the contact. He pulls almost all the way out and slams back in again. They set a quick rhythm. She dug her nails into his back. He could tell between her moans and there clenching that she was close to cumming.

“Cum for me baby. Cum on my cock,” Phil moans out between thrusts. She lets out a particularly loud moan as she cums.

“Good girl. You’re such a good girl for me.” Phil sloppily kisses her face and neck. He can feel the heat pooling in his stomach. He pulls her close and thrusts faster. He slams into her one final time before stilling and spilling into the condom. She cums again and Phil slowly thrusts them both through their respective highs.

He pulls out and disposes of the condom. Phil flops on the bed next to her. They lay there staring at the ceiling. He can feel his eyelids becoming heavy with sleep. She sits up and looks around the room. She was scanning for her clothes. She stands up and collects her respective articles. Phil watches her from the bed.

“I’m going to go,” she says as she pulls her shirt over her head. Phil sits up and grabs a pair of sweats next to the bed. He pulls them on before joining her near the door.

“I’ll walk you out,” he says as he gestures towards the door. She nods and smiles at him.

“I had fun,” she says as they reach the front door. Phil opens the door after pulling it open.

“I did as well,” he replied sleepily. He gives her a small smile.

“Can I have your number?” she asks.

“Sure. Give me your phone.” She handed Phil in her phone and he quickly inputed his number. She smiles at him and places a quick kiss upon his cheek. Then she slips out the door and into the early morning light. Phil watches her go before shutting the door and heading to bed with a smile on his face.


End file.
